Different Time, Different PlaceNot Right Now
by Don't-Fall-It-Hurts
Summary: Death, Loves, Friendships, Four People will they survive or three die inside and one literally.


**_Different Time, Different Place... Not Right Now_**

"Dad I don't feel so well," Kurt said to Burt, my mom's new boyfriend, as we sat all together at Breadsticks.

"Kurt it is 'cuz you haven't eaten anything on your plate, son. You are a growing boy and a growing boy needs his food to get big and strong." Burt said then directing his attention to me as he said,"Look at Finn! You too are both fourteen but Finn is about five eleven and you my boy are barely five feet. He ate all his food and you son ate none."

"Oh Burt, Finn is like that not only because he eats and works out but his dad was six foot. It's not just eating it is also based on genetics." My mom said while I looked at her mad. I don't eat alot. Maybe six meals a day including snacks but I wasn't pudgy... or was I?

"True Kurt's mom was a short little thing about five three... so maybe... I love the way you know just about everything don't you Carole?" Burt said flirting while Kurt and I looked like we were gona gag though Kurt had that look since we got here so...

"I wouldn't be a woman if I didn't know everything.." They shared a small smile and nodded to eachother before my mom continued,"We have something very important to tell you... WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

At that moment Kurt puked blood all over his plate.

We made it to the hospital in record time. Burt driving like a crazy man taking well more like mumbling to me how he couldn't lose Kurt and my mom taking care of Kurt in the back seat. At first they sent us to wait in the waiting room and I was expecting Burt to freak out but instead it was my mom who almost slapped the dude who told us to wait. All of us went in with Kurt, my mom saying he and Burt should go alone only to have him say that we are a family now and had to stick together like one now.

"Does your family have history of stomach cancer?" Doctor Jerry asked calmly to Kurt and Burt.

"Not on my side but I really don't know about his mom side.." Burt said like a robot his emotions locked in shock.

"Okay we don't know for sure if Kurt has stomach cancer but from what he told me about having dark stool, loss of appetite, weakness, weightloss and vomiting blood it is a possiblity." Doctor Jerry said his voice cracking as he said possiblity. "We will take some test today and will get back to you with the results in a couple weeks."

"It has been a damn month Carole and the doctor hasn't called!" Burt yelled for the hundredth time this month coming in the middle of the night as usual with Kurt in his back tow with a sad face. At school Kurt didn't have many friends but he did have two. Mercedes and Tina. Since the doctor visit he ignored them every where. I tried talking to Kurt but he ignored me also.

"Hey Kurt," I said as he sat down next to me watching me play video games.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He said nervously.

"Sure man, what are future brothers for?" I said earning a small smile from him.

"I got the call from the doctor," Kurt said causing me to fall off a cliff on the video game. I waited for him to tell me what the doctor said when Burt came in with my mom following behind.

"If the doctor doesn't call by tomorrow I will personally beat the crap out of him." Burt said attempting to reassure Kurt.

"Dude you gotta tell him now." I said out loud causing Kurt to give me a dirty look.

"Tell who what Kurt?" Burt demanding in a calm angry tone.

"D-dad, I'm so sorry but- Finn you weren't supposed to tell- Dad I love you and soon Finn is gonna be your son and I will feel okay when I leave you and go with my mom. And Carole even though I am leaving I know you would of been the best mom to me- you would of treated me l-like I was y-y-your own. I am so sorry I am l-leav-ving all of y-y-you." Kurt said breaking down into a pillow as Burt broke down on his knees and my mom crying clutching Burts shoulder. I had tears falling from my eyes.

That was the year our lives feel apart.


End file.
